


Above And Beyond

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Cock Rings, Crack Fic, Dom Darcy Lewis, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Praise Kink, Sub Loki (Marvel), Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki experienced how it feels to be controlled (with consent).
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Above And Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Sub Character/Dom Reader - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 17th Oct 👻  
> I have been busy with class and kind of lost inspo on writing for days so I hope I can catch up. I don't do reader insert on this so the reader part will be Darcy.  
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

Loki woke up to the feeling of his hardness being taken care of. It’s uncommon for him or Darcy to pleasure each other in the early morning before breakfast. Hell, even before the darker potion his pet liked the most, coffee.

He wanted to reach out to his pet’s soft brown wavy hair but he couldn’t. His wrist both bound. 

“Darcy…,” his voice hoarse. A little raspy because of sleep.

The action suddenly stopped as he looked at Darcy’s face. The naughty face, full of mischief. Her body was covered by his favorite skimpy lingerie, the crotchless one.

“Is that how you call me?” the perfect curled of her strands framed her face beautifully. Red lipstick shone by the liquid that Loki thought was mixed of her saliva and his precum.

“No— of course not.” Loki fake apologized to Darcy. 

He realized he felt something metal like, and cold to touch, secured at the base of his cock. “What...are you?”

“Nu-uh…, you don’t have a say in it, my  _ slave. _ ” 

Loki’s eyes trailed down to where Darcy’s fingers right now, at the base of his hard cock. He was surprised when he saw a snake-like cock ring was there. 

He tried to jerk his hand but it’s futile since Darcy likely used those specific cuffs on him.

He looked up and saw Darcy positioned her crotchless wet lower lips on top of his hard cock. He moaned as her wet juices made his already hard cock suffer for attention. Attention to be buried inside her velvety inner walls. 

“Please—please  _ my Queen…, _ ” his usual authoritative tone was replaced with a squeaked one. Unfamiliar even to his ears. 

“Please what, slave?” Darcy replied. Her voice turned a little bit high pitched.

“Please put my hard cock inside your pussy— let me make you good my  _ Queen.” _ He pleaded. He never begged, but he let her do anything she wanted this morning to him.

Loki heard an unfamiliar chuckle from her. Face smug as she moved her hips up and down his hard-on. 

He whimpered, the God of Mischief whimpered. He can feel the heavy sensation inside his sack. He wanted to burst it all inside her but he might need to wait.

His trance was broken when Darcy let out a whine. She finally sank down, fully. Engulfed his cock in the heavenly sensation that’s her inner walls. 

“Oh— yes my  _ Queen! _ Fuck me!” 

Loki felt Darcy’s fingers sprawled on top of his chest as she steadied herself. “No cumming unless I said so, understand my slave?” 

  
He eyed Darcy as if she’s out of her mind but he was confident he could turn the table soon. But nonetheless, he said things that pleased her. “Yes, my  _ Queen.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable. Feed me with them! Also, Idea is very welcome 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
